The present invention relates to a bowl-shaped plastic microwave dish, for example in the form of a serving bowl, a partitioned dinner plate or the like.
Microwave ovens are becoming increasingly more popular, particularly for home use, because, in a microwave oven, food can be cooked or thawed in the shortest possible time and can be reheated if desired. Correspondingly, the demand for dishes suitable for use in microwave ovens is increasing.
In principle two types of microwave dishes are known.
A first type includes simple plastic dishes having extremely thin walls which are used as throw-away packages. Such dishes are usually used for the sale of completely prepared and precooked foods which the end user merely heats in the microwave oven in the dish in question. After consumption of the food, this dish is discarded.
Plastic dishes for repeated use in microwave ovens are known to be relatively solid and therefore also correspondingly stable. Such dishes are usually manufactured in an injection molding process or are pressed of a correspondingly high-grade plastic material.
The latter category of dishes is comparatively expensive because, on the one hand, the plastic employed is of a relatively high quality and therefore very expensive and, on the other hand, the manufacture of such dishes in their respective molds is very time consuming and thus cost intensive.